Fanon:Iza Kiss Skorupa
Iza Kiss Skorupa – fikcyjna postać występująca w fanfiction Porażka Totalnych Użytkowników. Historia Wczesne życie Iza Kiss Skorupa urodziła się 11 września w latach 60. XX wieku. Według doniesień Izabeli, jej babcia pochodzi od Kossaków, a wśród swoich przodków wymieniała Wisławę Szymborską, pisarzy i malarzy. W wieku siedemnastu lat poznała w Pogorzelicy Marka P., z którym nawiązała romans. Była w tym czasie pomocnicą wychowawczyni na koloniach oraz modelką w pokazach kolekcji zakładu jej ojca, jako że ojciec był dyrektorem technicznym w zakładach przemysłu odzieżowego w Szczecinie. Jednakże z powodu rodzinnych spraw ich drogi się rozeszły. Związała się później z Markiem K., ówczesnym studentem, "z prowincjonalnej rodziny ze Stargardu", a urodziła córkę w wieku 20 lat. Ukończyła fizykoterapię i rentgen w szkole medycznej oraz zarządzanie i marketing. Pracowała w firmie handlującej częściami samochodowymi i w służbie zdrowia. Osiem lat śpiewała w chórze oraz jeździła z młodzieżą na obozy i kolonie. Zapisała córkę do prywatnej szkoły polsko-amerykańskiej, za którą płaciła 1380 złotych miesięcznie. Ta później rozpoczęła studia filmowe w Łodzi. Rodzina męża zaczęła obwiniać Izę o upadek ich firmy, lecz to ona właśnie próbowała firmę ratować, a jej mąż przelewał pieniądze na własne konto; ostatecznie "uciekł do mamy". Po tym, jak Aleksandra ukończyła studia, Izabela, po rozwodzie z mężem, postanowiła wyprowadzić się ze Szczecina do Warszawy. Przez około dwa miesiące była w Gallipoli, a także w Bari i Pulli, we Włoszech, gdzie miała młodszego kochanka, a nawet poznała jego rodzinę. Wróciła jednak do Polski, bo córka za nią tęskniła. Uznaje to za największy życiowy błąd. Przeprowadzka do Warszawy Iza twierdziła w gazecie, że po sprzedaniu domu z basenem w rodzinnym Szczecinie wyprowadziła się z córką do Warszawy, gdzie kupiła dwupokojowe mieszkanie i zapisała je na nią. Pomagała jej w zrobieniu kariery i wspierała finansowo. Będąc jej menadżerką, załatwiała jej mnóstwo głównych rol w filmach i reklamach. Iza podkreślała także, że to ona wylansowała córkę i zapewniła jej angaż w największych polskich produkcjach, "Chłopaki nie płaczą" i "Edi". Córka zabierała mamę na bankiety i pozowała z nią do zdjęć, lecz, jak wspominała w oświadczeniu Aleksandra i jej znajomi, Iza jedynie dorabiała jako statystka w serialach i filmach (w istocie wystąpiła m.in. w Niani), zaledwie marząc o większej karierze. Zły nastrój pojawiał się u niej wtedy, kiedy Aleksandra wspominała jej o potrzebie znalezienia pracy, a mijał, gdy przychodziło zaproszenie na bankiet. Aleksandra zaś kupiła mieszkanie na kredyt, a Iza bywała tylko gościem w lokalu. Matka próbowała także narzucić jej swe zdanie w sprawach dotyczących związku z jej chłopakiem, Łukaszem; wtedy Aleksandra nie wytrzymała dłużej matczynej "troski". Rozczarowana postawą córki Iza wystąpiła do sądu o alimenty, a kiedy sąd oddalił roszczenia, postanowiła poskarżyć się prasie. Konflikt z córką W październiku 2012 roku Izabela wyznała tabloidom, że chłopak jej córki wyzywał ją i poniżał, oraz że Aleksandra, po pewnej kłótni z matką, podczas której została trącona przez nią w nos, zmieniła zamki w drzwiach pod jej nieobecność, kiedy ta wyjechała na kilka dni do Szczecina w sprawach firmowych. Iza w ten sposób została pozbawiona dostępu do domu, do którego wprowadził się chłopak córki i w którego, jak zaznaczała dla gazet, zainwestowała pieniądze i który utrzymywała, a nawet do pozostawionych w nim rzeczy; córka zaś obiecała wynająć jej osobne mieszkanie. Aleksandra zaprzeczyła jednak oskarżeniom matki. Iza nie zdecydowała się wrócić do Szczecina. Początkowo wynajmowała mieszkanie w Warszawie, z czym miała niemałe trudności, dorabiając nadal statystowaniem w serialach, a gdy skończyły się jej pieniądze, zaczęła pomieszkiwać u znajomych. Kiedy nie miała gdzie spać, korzystała z kasyna. Dalsze perypetie Usiłując samodzielnie pojawiać się na prestiżowych wydarzeniach, Iza między innymi próbowała w lutym 2014 roku pojawić się na gali Telekamer, gdzie pobiła ochroniarza, który nie chciał jej wpuścić, czym zyskała kolejny, po aferze z córką, rozgłos w mediach. We wrześniu postanowiła wprosić się na imprezę magazynu Party, pojawiając się pod warszawską restauracją Amber Room. Kłóciła się z organizatorami i ostatecznie została na zewnątrz. Jesienią wzięła udział w Ukrytej prawdzie, grając mecenasa sztuki. Doszło przy okazji do jej pierwszego spotkania z Niną Kukawską, na premierze filmu Zbliżenia w Pałacu Kultury i Nauki, w Kinotece. Iza pytała ją o zbędne zaproszenie, które mogłaby jej odstąpić, czego ta, jak tłumaczyła, nie mogła zrobić, gdyż była zapisana na liście gości, bez wydrukowanego zaproszenia. Zimą pojawiła się na gali James Bond Day. Po spotkaniu z Niną ponownie w pewnym klubie wdały się w rozmowę i, jak wspominała Nina, już po godzinie znajomości ta chciała u niej przenocować, a ich rozpoczęta przyjaźń opierała się na spotkaniach, paru kolacjach i pieniądzach od Niny w ramach "doraźnej pomocy". Iza myła jej również okna; każde za 50 złotych. Rafalala miała zamiar wynająć dla niej mieszkanie, które płaciłaby przez pierwsze trzy miesiące. Ostatecznie jednak oskarżyła ją o podrywanie jej partnera i kradzież alkoholu z jej domu, czym zakończyły swoją relację. Dzwonił do niej Kuba Wojewódzki ze zmyśloną propozycją zostania pierwszą damą Janusza Palikota na pokazach. Rozpoczęła program Modowy rentgen, gdzie oceniała stylizacje gwiazd. Wystąpiła również w programie TVN Na językach, gdzie przeprowadzono z nią krótki wywiad. Próbowała wejść bez zaproszenia na galę Wiktorów, nie zwracając uwagi nawet na funkcjonariuszy Biura Ochrony Rządu. Błyszczała na wystawie zdjęć rosyjsko-amerykańskiego fotografa Romana Vishniaca w Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich. Próbowała wejść na pokaz duetu Paprocki&Brzozowski, kłócąc się z ochroniarzami. W 2015 roku zdecydowała zrobić sobie przerwę od showbiznesu i wyjechała do Niemiec oraz Holandii. W Pobierowie, gdzie spędziła lato, sprzedawała syfony do wody gazowanej na promenadzie. Wystąpiła także w Ukrytej prawdzie jako sąsiadka-kochanka. Wzięła udział w festiwalu filmowym w Gdyni, była również obecna na premierze książki Szczypta luksusu. Dopiero po dziesięciu miesiącach od urodzenia swojego wnuka miała szansę go poznać. Po raz kolejny nie udało jej się wejść na galę Telekamer z powodu braku imiennego zaproszenia. Była obecna jednak na imprezie pralin Raffaello w pałacu w Wilanowie oraz na premierze filmu Wołyń w warszawskiej Sadybie. Rozpoczęła zawieszony program Piekielny motel, po którym zdecydowała się zacząć prace nad własnym magazynem Rzetelnym okiem Izabeli. Miała sprawę sądową w Szczecinie z oskarżenia swojego brata, który stwierdził, że okradła dom w spadku po zmarłej matce. Miała również rzekomo okradać hotele z suszarek, ręczników czy laptopów, a nawet naciągać ludzi w kasynach. Pojawiła się na premierze filmu Pitbull. Niebezpieczne kobiety, gdzie, spotkawszy Ninę Kukawską, pogodziła się z nią, wyciągając jako pierwsza rękę na zgodę. Pozowały razem do zdjęć i nagrywały wspólnie wideo z pozdrowieniami dla fanów. Była również na premierze kalendarza "Szlachetna kobieta", na którym obecna była jej córka, lecz uciekła, kiedy tylko dowiedziała się o obecności matki, zwłaszcza iż ta chciała mieć zrobione z nią zdjęcie. Zjawiła się także na prezentacji kalendarza ze zdjęciami kobiet biznesu czy na premierze książki Od oddechu do oddechu. W międzyczasie Iza spędzała z Niną coraz więcej czasu, jednak każde wspólne wyjście było opłacane przez Rafalalę, łącznie z jej operacją plastyczną w miejscu intymnym. Rozpoczęła zbiórkę pieniędzy, a w Walentynki odwiedziła wraz z Niną warszawskie zoo. Jednak ich przyjaźń nie trwała długo i szczęśliwie, bowiem w pewnym momencie Iza uwierzyła w ośmieszający ją filmik, że skonstruowała go Rafalala. Ostatecznie została przez Ninę w ramach zemsty za wszystkie negatywne słowa skierowane wobec niej oraz niewdzięczność za troskę oblana bardzo słodką kawą latte z Costa Coffee na parkingu warszawskiej Arkadii. Iza później reklamowała herbatę Bliskiego Wschodu o nazwie ISIS oraz rozpoczęła sprzedaż swojej kolekcji dla fanów. Po około czterdziestu latach udało jej się nawiązać kontakt ze swoją dawną sympatią, Markiem P., z którym wspominała dawne czasy podczas urodzin. Na ślub jej córki ostatecznie nie została zaproszona, a dowiedziała się o nim z mediów. W programie Iza Kiss Skorupa pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w serialu w odcinku Bądź moim Rzetelnym Okiem, kiedy stała z reklamówkami przed wejściem do opery w Bydgoszczy. Jej pobyt w mieście spowodowany był odbywającym się festiwalem filmowym. Kiedy tylko podsłuchała informację, że Pawian postanawiał znaleźć osobę prowadzącą reality show na zastępstwo, Iza Kiss Skorupa natychmiast się zgłosiła i pojawiła na tym stanowisku. Od tego czasu skupiała uwagę wszystkich na samej sobie, opowiadając swoje historie życiowe, uczestników traktując jak własną służbę, a także zastanawiając się nad zmianą tytułu programu na Rzetelnym Okiem Izabeli. Wieczorem pisała artykuł do swojego magazynu, a później zasnęła w przedziale Pawiana. Następnego dnia, odwiedziła Wyspę Młyńską oraz Leśny Park Kultury i Wypoczynku "Myślęcinek". Planowała następne cele podróży w programie, takie jak Sopot czy Warszawa. Usiłowała także wyrzucić irytującego ją Rafała. W tym czasie jedynie Elizabeth próbowała przywołać ją do sprawowania odpowiednich zadań prowadzącego programu. Ostatecznie Pawian wrócił, lecz ta nie chciała oddać mu programu, jednak ten w końcu rzucił w nią bananem niczym Nina oblewająca ją kawą, po czym słuch o niej zaginął. Pojawiła się ponownie w odcinku Sen nocy letniej w Sosnowcu, w budynku polskiego zagłębia show-biznesu, gdzie widziana była z Niną Kukawską oraz jej pieskiem Belkiem. Razem z nią miała zamiar przygotować kalendarz dla fanów, szukając fotografa i stylisty. Miało się w nim znaleźć dwanaście zdjęć do piosenek bliskich sercu ich obu. Charakterystyka Iza Kiss Skorupa bywa niecierpliwa, zazdrosna, wulgarna, pozbawiona taktu, prostolinijna, czym zaskarbia sobie sympatię wielu osób. Popada w różne obsesje. Jak sama o sobie mówi, ma kilka zawodów. Ma także prokuratora. Zainteresowania Do zainteresowań Izy należą sztuka, biznes, muzyka, polityka, sport czy moda. Najbardziej zależy jej na pieniądzach. Uwielbia bywać na bankietach, wydarzeniach biznesowych, spotkaniach towarzyskich, zwłaszcza tych sponsorowanych, czy udzielać wywiadów. Prowadzi własny magazyn na Facebooku Rzetelnym Okiem Izabeli, sprzedaje koszulki z własnej kolekcji, śpiewa, tańczy, jeździ na łyżwach, rolkach oraz występuje w różnych produkcjach, mniej bądź bardziej znanych. Wygląd Iza Kiss Skorupa jest bardzo zadbaną starszą kobietą. Ma blond włosy i jasną karnację; nie stroni od makijażu. Często ubiera młodzieżowe, nawet wyzywające, stroje, albo podróbki znanych producentów, z reguły jednak stara się wyglądać zawsze elegancko, co nie za każdym razem jej wychodzi. Dyskografia * Ultramatka ** Cruel World ** Baltic Coast * Ain't Your Mama ** Valley of the Souls ** Shades of Money ** Nina Fucked My Way Up to the Top ** The Other Daughter * High by the Beach ** Primadonna (feat. Rafalala) ** We Fundusze Love ** Gala & wernisaż ** Telephone (feat. Britney Spears) * Nina K***a Kukawska! ** Pobierowo Apartment Complex ** Varsovia Bitch ** Money is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman Like Me to Have - But I Don't Have It Cytaty * Bo jestem PR menadżer, i rentgen, i moda, i służba zdrowia...! * Co tu się odpierdala?! Szczeniaku, naucz się szacunku! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz...? Nie wolno! ** Opis: Do Berlin. * Chcielibyście wszyscy takie gały mieć i tacy być, i tak wyglądać. Sorry. * Ja zawładnę tym programem. * Proszę państwa, ja potrzebuję pieniądze i mieszkanie w Warszawie. Ponad 600 osób chce być moimi znajomymi na Facebooku, a ja na pisanie nie mam czasu. Potrzebuję pieniądze, potrzebuję zarabiać, bo muszę płacić, nie rozmawiać. Byłam niedawno w Warszawie... Brałam udział w czterech castingach do reklamy na babcię. I mnie nie wzięli. Bo nie wiem co, wyglądam na 40 lat czy co? Ale ja potrzebuję pieniądze. Piszę, śpiewam, pracuję w BIZNESIE, KULTURZE I SZTUCE. Robię program. Nawet koszulki mam, to dobra kolekcja. AMAZING IZABELA. * Potrzebuję sponsora, inwestora, przyjaciela. Nie dyskusji. Kiedy się bawimy, to bawimy, a kiedy pracujemy, to pracujemy i coś robimy. Płacimy, mieszkamy i zarabiamy pieniądze. * Jestem zdrową, normalną dziewczyną. FAJNĄ osobą. Chcą ze mnie robić jakieś alkoholiczki, pijaczki... * Wszędzie, gdzie nie pójdę, tam gdzieś stawiają afery, celowo ustawiane, tylko po to, żeby robić aferę, żeby mnie gdzieś nie wpuścić... Następna prowokacja żadna mnie nie zniszczy. Wiadomo, że ja chciałabym bywać na eventach, bo to są przyjemne spotkania, ważne spotkania. Związane z pracą, modą, pięknem, urodą, muzyką, którą uwielbiam... * Nie można o wszystkich powiedzieć czegoś. Nikt nie ma prawa oceniać nikogo. Zresztą, co ja będę tu mówić... Wont, odczepcie się. * E chcę pracować, eee, chcę żyć normalnie, chcę jeździć na łyżwach, na rolkach, na łyżwach, chodzić na basen, na fitness... Wogle nie mam na to czasu! Przez tą Rafalalę jebaną i prze prze przez ten cały flesik i różne inne! * Na pewno chciałabym się spotkać z córką. Wogle uważam, że powinnyśmy się spotykać w domu, a na eventach tylko się spotykać. * Oprócz tego skończyłam fizykoterapię, masaże w Międzyzdrojach, więc jestem kobietą wszechstronną. Drugiej takiej chyba nie ma. * MOJA CÓRKA TO DEBILKA. NISZCZY MATKĘ, RODZINĘ I SIEBIE. * Pendolino? W 3 godziny do Gdańska się jedzie. Niesamowite! Kiedyś się całą noc jechało do Sopotu. A swoją drogą pomyślałam, że to geniusze, którzy układają ten rozkład jazdy tych szybkich pociągów i go realizują, że z taką prędkością nie ma kolizji i wszystko jest dograne z Europą. * Ale najpierw niech sobie popatrzą i zastanowią się czubki. Przepraszam was, że jestem aż tak zajebista... * Teraz pewnie o tej porze jakieś powtórki Ukrytej Prawdy. Może leci jakiś odcinek na TVN ze mną... Prawda jest tylko jedna. * Piękny pokój. Genialny. Chociaż nie wiem, po co tu te banany, ale nie wiedziałam, że takie luksusy. JA się zdrowo odżywiam, po swojemu, więc niepotrzebne mi jakieś dokarmianie, bo to pewnie trucizna zresztą od Pudelka albo Norberta albo Rafalali albo Aleksandry, albo... No różne! Jednak wytrzymam. Co prawda pociąg gówniany, ale to można zmodernizować. Ja rozumiem takie rzeczy. Mam tyle lat, doświadczenie w branży, że wiem, że nie zawsze jest idealnie. I wogle wiem, że należy akceptować niedoskonałości. No poza moją córką. * I oświadczam, że nie zdążyłam na Elle Awards 2015 nie dlatego, że jestem jakaś, ale bo miałam przeprawę z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi. I może nie warto zaszczycać ich swoją osobą i swoją obecnością... A że pobiłam ochroniarza na Telekamerach, oszczerstwo. Ale co ja poradzę? Połowa ludzi w Polsce to debile. Z moją córką włącznie. * Aleksandra pisze list do świętego Mikołaja. Ja do niej mówię, że Mikołaj nie istnieje, ale ja istnieję. I jej prezentu nie dam, bo była niegrzeczna. Wylała sok na podłogę. Jak tak można? Musiałam sprzątać, a co ja, niewolnica Isaura jestem, żeby sprzątać podłogę czyjąś? To była jej podłoga, a nie moja. Ja mam czyste podłogi. Dbam o to, to problemu nie ma i syfu. Hieny, nie ludzie, syf robią, to potem tak mają. * ... wtedy właśnie byłam zajęta kończeniem edukacji i nie miałam czasu na patrzenie, czy drzwi są zamknięte, czy nie. * Musiałam wtedy jechać do Szczecina, do brata, bo prosił o mycie okien dla Jezusa. A ja do niego mówię: PASZKWILU, WONT, BO JA CI OKIEN SMAROWAĆ NIE BĘDĘ PUMEKSEM, MASZ RĘCE, MASZ NOGI, RÓB TO NAWET JĘZYKIEM, JA SIĘ ZAJMUJĘ, SAMOREALIZUJĘ, KSZTAŁTUJĘ, ZARABIAM, BO KOBIETA PRACUJĄCA JESTEM, A TY TO GÓWNO. I od tamtego momentu problemu nie miałam, dopóki nie poprosił, żebym posprzątała mu dywan. No mówiłam mu, że przecież coś mówiłam, a on głupio, że ja o oknach mówiłam, nie dywanach... No to się zlitowałam i posprzątałam, ale nie wiem, po co, bo nic z tego nie dostałam. NIE JESTEM CHARYTATYWNA DZIAŁALNOŚĆ. * ... ja obieżyświat jestem, chłonę wszystko wokół, i moje ciało, i umysł, one działają cały czas. * List do świętego Mikołaja, chuja jebanego, kurwa, co nie istnieje, bo jakieś idioty go wymyśliły, żeby MNIE maltretować. To pewnie sprawka flesika albo Pudelka albo Aviko Providenta albo innych chamów światowych. * No i ona w końcu mówi o tym liście, no i ja tak myślę, i nie wiem. I mówię jej. Że nie. A ona pyta czemu. A ja: No bo nie. I się temat skończył. * I ona w końcu dorosła, i ja doszłam do wniosku, że czas leci. Gaśnie jak zapałka, kurwa. Dlatego muszę pomyśleć nad eliksirem młodości, co będę żyła wiecznie, będę zarabiała PIENIĄDZE i nie będę musiała o problemach takich rozmyślać. * Chcę się wogle nie denerwować, niepotrzebne mi denerwowanie się. Bo jestem przyzwoitym człowiekiem i jeszcze do tego program prowadzę! * Uciekli. Niczym moja córka. Córka, bo jak szczur uciekła z niedawnego spotkania prezentacji kalendarza Kasi Paskudy, kiedy rozmawiałam ze Sławkiem Oborskim, fryzjerem .... * ... pracowałam z dzieciakami, jeździłam na kolonie, i ona też tam była. Była i co chwilę kupę robiła. Bo miała rozwolnienie, bo zjadła zgniłego banana. A ja jej mówię: Ola, dziecko, nie jedz banana, bo będziesz mieć sraję. A ta głupia je i oto, co się dzieje. Inne dzieci się bawią, a ona męki toaletowe! I jak była głupia, tak jest. WIEM, CO MÓWIĘ, BO JESTEM JEJ MATKĄ. ULTRAMATKĄ, jakby nie patrzeć! * I ja wiem, że warto być i żyć, i spotykać się z ludźmi, którzy widzą, wiedzą, i pamiętają, jaki jest mój dorobek życiowy, a także jak wykonuję swoją pracę i jakie mam do niej podejście. Czasami w cichości, czego nikt nie widzi... To są z reguły prawdziwi przyjaciele, bo praca umysłowa to JEST ważna praca. I trzeba ją właściwie docenić, i sowicie wynagrodzić... * Mam szlacheckie nazwisko i piękne imię, a nie Mama Kisio żadna ani Babcia Dziecka Oli Kisio, a moja rodzina to senatorowie z Nowego Targu i pochodzę od Kossaków. I krewną Szymborskiej Wisławy pani jestem i nie tylko... Handle zagraniczne. W górach i nad morzem. Pobierowo. Szczecin. Międzyzdroje. Warszawa. I Bydgoszcz. A Oscara to ja powinnam dostać już w kilku dziedzinach. I jak wy śmiecie się tak zachowywać, świecie? W obliczu mojej krewnej, noblistki? * Oświadczam państwu, że nie życzę sobie, żeby mnie łączyć z paszkwilami, które wymyślają co niektóre osoby, o których wiecie, że jest to celowe. * Haj Britnej, kam for Poland. Szoł as jor szoł. Jor dens, jor mjuzik, jor o! * Jacyś sportowcy. W siatkówkę gra młodzież... Komu to potrzebne? * Ale to nie już teraz, nie, nie. Odbudowałam się, zregenerowałam, uciekłam od paszkwili. * Proszę wachlować mnie, bo się stopię, a w ogóle tera proszę mnie nasmarować olejkiem do opalania. * Halo? Co zrobić z tym skunksem, żeby nie palił, bo mi cerę niszczy. I przede wszystkim moje zdrowie... * Nie jestem żadną lesbijką. Nie mam czasu na to. ** Opis: Odpowiedź na pytanie Claudii, czy dostanie jakiś bonus w zamian za pozbycie się palacza w pobliżu. *Dobrze, to przede wszystkim. I tego sobie życzę. Żeby było dobrze. Mnie dobrze przede wszystkim, o. I... na pewno nie życzę sobie tego, czego życzyć sobie nie chcę. A życzę sobie przede wszystkim pieniędzy. To tak, żeby była jasność. Pięknego portretu życia, tego bym sobie też życzyła. Ale wy życzcie mi PIENIĘDZY przede wszystkim. Żeby kupić mieszkanie w Warszawie w wieżowcu i godnie żyć, i dbać, i pilnować zdrowia, i BYĆ NIEZALEŻNA. TO NAJWAŻNIEJSZE. Żyć mądrze i zdrowo, fit i sportowo, i spać po nocach. * FAJNE, jak Riotka. Riotka, riotka... A to... To będzie... Hit lata, a może i Europy, i Stanów. I Francji też... ** Opis: O piosence Agaty. * Ty masz do tego predy... predy... predyspo... predyzy... preshafsfd... predya.... premdggf... lfdlfl... preddsffsofgdfkigjsgsgh;gh1310fdsiayjcje... predyspozycje. ** Opis: Do Agaty. * Ja byłabym jak Beyoncé. Egzotyczna piękność. W sumie mogłam zostać w Szwecji z właścicielem Ive Rosche, później w Niemczech i we Włoszech najważniejsze... To, że wróciłam z Gallipoli było największym błędem w moim życiu. * Składam gratulacje. Nie wiem za co, ale składam. ... A na pewno nie składam swojej córce. Ty tam sobie bądź jak Angelina Jolie. Nie mój interes i sprawa. A Hugo jest tak podobny do mnie przecież. Zaadoptuję go i już. Bo u ciebie to burdel jest i w domu, i we łbie. * Najlepsza herbata Bliskiego Wschodu to ISIS. Musicie to spróbować. Naprawdę bomba! * I ten jej Rafalali piesek ładny, kochany. Kocham go nad życie. To byłby dobry duet na współpracę, naprawdę. Miałam poważne plany. ... ja i ten pies! * Byłam w Międzyzdrojach, u dziadka, zaczęłam robić magazyn Rzetelnym Okiem o wydarzeniach. I to czytała młodzież... i ludzie. * Następnym razem, kurwa, pojedziemy do Sopotu. Tam jest moje miejsce, żeby tych szuj nie oglądać. Do Szczecina nie, bo mam tam sprawę sądową... to co będę w telewizji pokazywać. Jakby nie wiedzieli, że sprzątałam w domu. Sprzątałam i to się liczy! I sprawa się toczy... Głupi brat chce mi zabrać, ale ja się nie dam nabrać. A do Międzyzdrojów... no może, kiedyś. W Pobierowie interesy, ładnie, ale teraz muszę wykorzystać szansę. Do Warszawy. * ... teraz to jest mój program. Chciałabyś mieć taki program, co? Zrobię lifting programu i po kłopocie. ** Opis: Do Agaty. * Spierdalasz pierwszy, ty śmieciu, i sobie zapamiętaj!!! ** Opis: Do Rafała. * A my teraz idziemy na salony, do Warszawy. Gala będzie, koktajl jakiś. Oczywiście dla mnie. Warszawa welcome. * Ja mam na to prokuratora! *Jestem geniuszem i to na wszystkich szczeblach. Geniuszem, powtarzam, tylko takie miernoty jak ty tego nie widzą i nie czują, bo są nikim. I taka prawda. * Żeby była jasność, NIE ŻYCZĘ SOBIE TEGO. Debile nie wiedzą, czego złapać, to się łapią PORZĄDNEJ osoby. TAKIEJ OSOBY. Wszechstronnej, ważnej i z doświadczeniem. NA WŁASNE IMIĘ PRACOWAŁAM LATA. Od Niemiec po Rosję i Japonię. I nad morzem też! I na festiwale jeździłam, i sponsorowałam, i na jachtach, i w Warszawie. A te kurwy tak kradną i jeszcze na tym zarabiają. Powtarzam, że nie życzę sobie tego, bo mogę być niebezpieczna i mówię to z całą odpowiedzialnością. * Kurwy przeklęte milczą jak zaklęte. ... Muszą dostać raszple zepsute, nadymane, wykolejone. * Do celu marsz... Nie poddawaj się... Ja chyba też muszę komuś zajebać albo dać wpierdol... Spodobało mi się. * Ja chcę do domu normalnego i do normalnej rodziny. I chcę mieć normalną córkę, i normalnych ludzi wokół siebie... I jeszcze mieć normalnego faceta obok siebie. Od tamtego uciekłam i córka taka sama. Zrobiłam błąd za młodu i teraz się to za mną ciągnie, mezalians. I przeszło na dziecko i drugie pokolenie. Lewe geny! Muszę chyba do jakiejś wróżki iść odczarować klątwę. Chociaż w sumie ona by pieniądze chciała, no to nie. Ja sama sobie będę wróżką, ot co. * Co to ma znaczyć wszystko, ja już sama nie wiem. Ja mam pracę 24 godziny na dobę i żadne weekendy nawet mnie NIE OBOWIĄZUJĄ. Mogę pracować nawet w dni robocze. NIKT MI ZA TO NIE DZIĘKUJE. SANTA MADONNA. * Menda osrana. ** Opis: O Rafale. * Muszę zrobić swój blog i to będzie najlepsze. Dobrze, że mam na to prokuratora. * Po mordach was będę lać, a nie masaże robić! Przyjmijcie to do wiadomości! To będzie najlepszy masaż. * Fajne. Przysłali mi zdjęcie. I nie zabijajcie mojej osobowości, bo nie ma takiej drugiej kobiety wszechstronnej i wogle. Chyba tylko Magda Gessler i Martyna Wojciechowska, które uwielbiam. * Moje osobility na to zasługuje, zatem... Poznam przyzwoitego, porządnego, mądrego człowieka. Majętnego, bogatego, niezwiązanego. Może być wdowiec w odpowiednim wieku w celach matrymonialnych i zawodowych, najlepiej na terenie Warszawy. Może być z zagranicy. Nie pełnię usług seksualnych ani geriatrycznych. Nie jestem sprzątaczką ani kucharką, choć takie rzeczy robię, jak jestem w domu. To, żeby była jasność. * I wiecie co...! To koniec! Hiena jebana! Odpadasz z programu! ** Opis: Do Rafała. * Wszyscy zostaną ukarani za skurwysyństwo. * Stare kurwy won, a śmiecie do zsypu. * Debile nie mają umiaru, nie wiedzą nic o sztuce, o kulturze, o prawdziwych wartościach ani o biznesie, eventach, a art to już wogle. Nie nadają się do niczego. * Podróżuję autobusami, bo jestem kobietą z klasą, w odpowiednim wieku i nie będę chodzić na nogach... Rozumiecie? Nie życzę sobie tego. Podam to w ogóle na policję, do szpitala i się skończy. To zdjęcie moje. W autobusie! Kto to zrobił, co za paszkwil jebany?! * Po ryjach wszystkie kurwy za niszczenie prawdziwych wartości! Jestem najlepsza i wszechstronna. Nie życzę sobie, żeby mnie niszczyli. * Widzisz, jakie to bezczelne ryje. ** Opis: Do Elizabeth. * Zaślepione i nędzne. Tak jak flesik i inne kurwy. Bezczelne hieny flesikowo-norbertowe. * Kurwa mać, że tak powiem, bo nie rozumiecie! To jest mój program i będzie po mojemu. Ja mam dobry projekt i ja wiem, że to jest dobry projekt. Będę tu mówiła yyy o życiu i o wydarzeniach. O ludziach. O modzie, pięknie. I wogle... * Nawet nie wiedziałam, że to dom wódki był. Miałam zaproszenie od znajomego. Myślałam, że to otwarcie nowej pięknej restauracji, A TO DOM WÓDKI BYŁ. To dobrze, że on nie przyszedł. BO NIE BYŁAM W DOMU WÓDKI... * Tylko, żebym się znów nie pochorowała od tych wariatów, bo nie mam ochoty latać z wariata. To mnie interesuje i moje zdrowie. Muszę zlecić sobie swój portret. Nawet Mona Lisa zzielenieje z zazdrości... * Ty się nawet do układania krzeseł nie nadajesz. A co dopiero do pracy czy organizacji koncertów czy eventów. Śmieciu przyćpany. I to ja ci mówię, Izabela, żeby była jasność. Od pierwszej chwili to widziałam. ** Opis: Do Pawiana. * No i jak ty wyglądasz?! Załóż porządne szpilki, jakąś sukienkę, to i za tobą będą się oglądać! Widownia je mi z ręki, więc odczep się, odpieprz się od nas, bo wiemy, co mamy robić! Do widzenia! ** Opis: Do Pawiana. * To pewnie znowu jakieś nasłańce Rafalali. Wont do piekła, kurwo wściekła. ** Opis: Do Pawiana. * Wont do piekła, bezimienny i bez twarzy, i wiedzy, i pojęcia, i niczego, skunksie! ** Opis: Do Pawiana. * PASZKWILE! To ja was sponsorowałam i siebie!... Kto się zajmował programem! Kto był matką...! Jesteście jak Aleksandra! POTRZEBUJĘ SPRZĘTU AUDIOWIZUALNEGO, DEBILE! 20, 40 ALBO 100 ZŁOTYCH WPŁACAĆ, A NIE DROBNE! POTRZEBNE MI, ŻEBY ROBIĆ NAGRANIA DOSKONAŁE! I kontaktować się z Britney... ** Opis: Do wszystkich. * Ja prowadzę interes. I już dawno bym miała go zrobiony. Wszystko by mi się udało, gdyby nie wy, wścibskie dzieciaki i wasza głupia małpa! Ciekawostki * Zostaje wspomniana w odcinku Ludzie bezdomni. * Uznaje Britney Spears za swoją córkę. Kategoria:Fanon/Bohaterowie kategoria:Fanon/Bohaterowie Porażki Totalnych Użytkowników